


Mother's Words

by Merfilly



Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Gen, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alia and Jessica cannot have a civil converstaion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is specific to the SciFi miniseries due to the intensity of the scenes represented there as versus the books.

"Mother, you have no idea." Alia, saint and sister in the fervent view of Fremen and pilgrims alike, glared at the woman looking back at her.

"You think I did not face critical decisions?" There was only calm in the elder of the women. That irritating calm that had fled from Alia's skin and soul with the ingestion of each dose of spice to heighten Other Memory and prescience.

"Choosing to defy the Order and produce my brother is hardly on scale with deciding a planet's fate!" the regent of all humanity scoffed in defiance of what she knew to be truth, nd yet her mother chose to utter it anyway.

"If I had not chosen as I did, you would not be who you are. The Mahdi would not have come to be. You would not have a religion built around your brother to use for your own ends!"

Alia had tasted those different paths, bare glimpses, fervid imaginings wrought by desperation and spice satiation. There were paths that had brought her to life first, wed her to Feyd Ruatha. Paths where she had never existed, as an 'accident removed Jessica from her Lord Atreides taunted Alia. So many twists and turns, mocking her that she could not plot them out and see the Path her brother had. That drove her to an angry denunciation, within her soul and aloud.

"Stop! You do not know the work we do! The path he spoke of, must be guided!" She would find the correct twist to take! He had planned and plotted and it was all in accordance...

"He turned from the path, Alia! He walked away to die rather than complete it!"

Rage, hot and murderous flared, causing Alia to strike with the blinding speed of her training and heritage.

The mirror shattered around her blow, flecking blood to broken skin, and leaving Alia alone, as she ever had been.


End file.
